MILF OneHalf
by Tuisto
Summary: This time Ranma finds himself in the Spring of Drowned Woman. We all always knew that Ranma's life was influenced by cats but who'da thunk she'd be a Cougar? Contains adult language adult themes and psychological nudity Reader discretion is advised
1. Chapter 1

**MILF 1/2  
A Ranma 1/2 fanfic. **

Summary: Ranma falls into a different pool at Jusenkyo, instead of the spring of _Drowned Young Girl_, this time he finds himself in the _Spring of Drowned Woman_. How will a 15 year old boy handle turning into a mid 30's year old woman depending on the weather?!

Alternately; We all always knew that Ranma's life was influenced by cats, but who'da thunk she'd be a Cougar?!

The story has been told many times, in many languages over many years, but like the flutter of a butterfly's wings, no two story's can ever be the same. This is the premise of an alternate Universe Retelling, that even the simplest, slightest little change can cause a profound difference in how the story plays itself out.

Now we can turn out attention to a terribly remote little valley in the far west of China, an area that is obscured by legends and curses. And now we can see from out vantage point a older man and a young boy entering into this valley... poor them.

Let's watch!

- - - - - -

**Prologue: SPLISH SPLASH!**

** - - - - - -**

**  
**Ranma stood within the bedchamber of the Jusenkyo Guide's very modest house and stared at her reflection in the large old dressing mirror with some small amount of awe and terror at her new form.  
This was of course the result of the fight earlier in the afternoon Ranma had engaged in with his father on tall bamboo poles sticking up from a valley filled with small pools of water. The fight he was in with Genma was like most others in their training journey; Swift and Brutal. Though Ranma was more than a little surprised when he knocked Genma into a pool of water nearby, that then a Giant panda had leapt out of the water wearing Genma's Gi and going on to take advantage of Ranma's stupification at the sight which of course resulted in Ranma taking a cold bath.

The REAL surprise was though when Ranma broke the surface of the water and saw her new self in the waters reflections and felt her body.

This leads us back into the -now-.

Ranma could hear the Guide moving about in the little houses main room, then from outside she could hear a panda moan in pain, Ranma also noticed that the room was more than a little stuffy, more than a little hot and humid, since the very first thing She had done was to bold the window shutter and slam the door after the panda beat-down.  
Basically Ranma was trying to notice everything that she could that wasn't what she was seeing in the large oval mirror in front of her.

After several more minutes Ranma gulped slightly and said softly to herself, "Well, better take a look and get it over with."

Ranma started with her new face, the face was safe... yeah, it's not like she was going to get any more weirded out by looking at her face right?  
So she leaned in closer to the mirror, and stared. She supposed it wasn't a bad face all things considered. The eyes were a more crystaline blue that her boy forms, and her hair was a dark clotted-blood color of red, a far cry from her boy forms jet-black locks. Then Ranma frowned as she looked closer at her oval feminine face, as she saw the little lines in the skin around her eyes and mouth, and the wrinkles on her brow, they weren't really noticeable from a distance, but up close like this...  
Through with her inspection of her new face, Ranma turned her gaze downward to the next two big changes of her transformation, '_Guess I won't be seein' my feet anytime soon.._.' was her absent thought as her burgeoning bosom blocked her view of her lower self, she could also feel were the stitched seems of her Gi top had ripped during her sudden growth transformation. Surely, a gi top made for a trim boy, that was also more than a little worn, had no chance to survive her new proportions.

Slowly her hands came up to unfasten the ties holding her gi top on, while watching only her reflection she slowly pulled the first knotted cord at the swell of her chest, then her hands went down to the middle tie and unknotted that cord, then even more slowly she untied the white belt at her narrowed waist. For the first time in several minutes Ranma closed her eyes as she moved her arms and shoulders and shed the torn gi top, leaving her top exposed to her for only the second time.

With a good Buddhist meditation breathing technique going, Ranma slowly opened one eye then the otherto look at her new self in the mirror, then frowned. Ranma wasn't certain at what she was feeling at this point, sure there was some fear and anger at the back of her mind, but in the forefront of her thoughts she was pretty sure she was feeling self-conscious, as for the first time in her life she was able to get a good look at boobies... only problem was that they were now hers. She gave them a good hard look and kept her frown going, as she noticed things, like how the one on the left was lower than the one on the right, or how the nipples pointed down a little bit, but what her her more confused and upset were the zig-zaggy lines. _'What the hell is up with the weird lighter colored lines!'_ she thought in frustration.

Not understanding why she was upset at how her new boobs looked, Ranma looked down further to her belly and frowned at the very slight '_pooch_' that was there. Ranma knew this one, as a he, HE has been used to having wash-board like abs, and now she had a blubber belly. Without even realizing it, Ranma began to think of exercises that she knew of that would tighten her tummy up that she could work into a kata.

Ranma steeled herself for the next part as she tried to lower her pants. That is to say that she tried, and failed as pants made for a boy just would not go down hips like hers, so with disgust she firmly griped the waistband of the pants and yanked... _HARD_... and the pant came off in tatters.  
To this point Ranma had been very good with her emotions and hadn't passed out, however now with her pants off she was able to now see herself _au-naturel_ for the first time, and then wondered how the hell she'd gotten an animal pelt of reddish hair glued to her crotch and upper thighs before she passed out from the shock finally setting in.

But before she lost consciousness totally, she remembered what the guide had said as she arose from the spring of water. "**Oh no honored sir! You fall into springs of drowned womans! Very tragic story of woman that drown there 320 years ago, now with cold water you take body of woman! See, now you is womans!**"

-Blackness-

- - - - - - - - -

BEGIN THE FLAMES!

Take NOTICE: I **AM** taking requests for scenes and general plots. Please remit your ideas to either Fukufics (dot) come where I have a thread going in both "Ideas" and "C&C", or send me a PM. Don't put your request ideas in a Review.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Milf 1/2

Chapter: 2 (re-edited)

Strange meetings

- - - - - - -

The patriarch of the Tendo clan, was sat at the low tea table in the homes veranda, tears were streaming down his face as he stared at a post card that had just arrived in the mornings post depicting a Chinese giant panda, but what he really cared about was the message.

"At last, Saotome has arrived!" Soun exclaimed, than called out, "Girls, girls, family meeting!"

The eldest Tendo daughter, the matron of the house, Tendo Kasumi leaned out of the kitchen and called out, "just a few moments father!"

Soun then went wandering through the other rooms of the house to find his other children, he quickly found Nabiki in her room, reclining on her bed reading a graphic manga book, and said to her, "Nabiki, we're having a family meeting in a few minutes, and where is your sister?"

Nabiki took very little obvious interest in the news of the 'family meeting' and replied to her daddy's question, "I think Akane went out for a jog dad." then she went back to finish reading her manga.

With that said and done, Soun turned and went back to the veranda, sat back at the low table and took a sip of his cooled tea thinking that today was going to be a very good day.

- - - - - - -

It should be noted at this point that no two actions occur in a vacuum.

There are in fact times where the Universe and (some would say) the System Force would act on a whim, a bit of serendipity to affect a key change in the lives of mere mortals.

The next few minutes in Nerima Japan would be witness to just such a monumental change.

- - - - - - -

The street was damp and slick from the earlier spring rain, the shoppers and vendors going about their everyday daily business when there was a throaty womans voice carried through the side street.

"Well, I think the whole thing stinks ol' man! I mean, trying to chose my fiancée for me, you must have some nerve!"

The speaker of the voice was revealed as she stepped out onto the main vendors street. She was a striking woman, probably in her early 30's with dark ruddy red hair tied up in a bun at the back of her head that had a short pony-tail to it that just barely brushed the nape of her neck. She was wearing an eccentric outfit for her robust bombshell figure, consisting of black Chinese slippers, blue short pants that showed her ankles and shapely calves, then there was her top, a partly opened red yukata top that showed an immense amount of cleavage tied off with a golden sash with tassels on its ends. The overall look was that of a confident and maybe slightly dangerous woman.

The effect of the everyday people on the street was profound.

The men stared on in lust, most not hearing or caring about her earlier statement of a '_fiancee_'.

The women through glared with hatred in their burning eyes at the knockout woman that had grabbed so much male attention away from themselves. That trollop!

So much attention was in fact on the woman that the people barely even noticed the giant panda lumbering along out of the alley behind her, that then held up a sign that read; ^"**Honor demands it boy!**"^

The panda, who was in fact Genma Saotome in his cursed form then took a swipe at the women with his sign, she deftly avoided the sign.

Though he didn't press on an attack, he certainly wasn't intimidated by her, no way.

But he had learned to be cautious around Ranma now, oh sure, the physical resemblance to his long unseen wife who had a penchant for wielding a sword and unusual kinky ideas... naw, certainly not intimidated!

The woman just arched one red eyebrow and said calmly, too calmly, "Wanna' try that again ol' man?" she then took a very loose tiger stance.

Well, maybe he was a '_little_' intimidated by her...

- - - - - - -

Akane couldn't believe what she was seeing, today she had decided to change her usual jogging route slightly and go through the shopping streets, not a huge change, just for a different sense of scenery.

But now here she was like most of the rest of the crowd, staring at the woman, obvious to Akane's "well trained eye" (_chuckles_) was a martial artist, as the woman faced off from a giant panda!

The scene, the crowd was treated to, was almost surreal at the panda leapt forward in a lunge. The woman jumped to the left and practically pirouetted in mid air to land behind the beast. Then she taunted the animal for being slow, as if the animal could understand her.

Surprisingly the panda did in fact respond. '_He must be her trained panda._' Akane thought to herself.

Akane then saw something that caused her inner martial artist to come to the fore, the woman had her back to the panda, the panda had used its immense strength to rip a road sign from the pavement, and was about to swing it like a club at the woman's head!

In that instant Akane sprinted through the crowed calling out, "Watch out!" to the woman.

Akane saw the woman turned to face her, brown eyes locked with blue before Akane felt a terrible impact to the back of her head, she wobbled unsteadily on her feet for a few seconds before her vision went blurry and she fell into darkness and began to collapse.

- - - - - - -

Ranma was crouched on the ground, cradling the girls head off of the pavement as she took a moment to glare at the unconscious lump that was now the panda. After Ranma had seen what Genma had done to an innocent bystander, she had quickly and mercilessly launched an blitz attack to knock the panda-man out, her fury was so great.

Ranma did notice though when the blue haired girls eyes opened slightly, she smiled as it looked like the girl was going to be okay. Ranma then asked, "It's okay dear, you've gotten a bit of a bump to the head. Do you know where you live? I can help you home."

Akane could just groan slightly as she looked up, then her eyes fluttered closed a bit again.

'_what a great lady._' was Akane's thought as she stared up at the worried face of the woman.

A good Samaritan in the crowd called out, "That's Akane Tendo! I know where she lives, here let me help you get her home."

And with that Ranma and the unnamed shopkeeper pulled Akane to her feet, with only a "owie" from the girl, and they then half carried, half walked the girl home with the mans directions.

The panda was conveniently left behind.

- - - - - - -

"Hello! Anyone home?!" a womans voice called into the house from the front door.

Kasumi was the first to get to the door, and there she saw her sister being helped inside by a strange woman, it was obvious that Akane was hurt.

"Oh my, Akane, what happened?" Kasumi asked, very concerened as she rushed to help her sister and the unknown woman.

"Ah, Kasumi, I was stupid and got into this lady's fight, and then a panda clocked me from behind!" Akane whined, then winced as the woman and Kasumi helped Akane sit down in the tea room.

"A panda? How odd." was Kasumi's questioning comment.

"Akane, it's no big deal, I said so earlier, ya' gotta' stop beatin' on yoursef, I'm just glad that you're alright. The ol' man is really strong, he musta' pulled the hit at tha' last second." the woman said, and Kasumi internally winced at the womans rough speech.

Nabiki had in the meantime just come down the stairs still struggling to tie the obi to her kimono, and see what was going on.

Soun Tendo had also just come into the room, and approached the woman, and said, "Thank you miss for helping my daughter home safely. If there's anything I could do for you miss..." he trailed off waiting for her to introduce herself. Of course his eyes also darted down to her cleavage several times.

The woman gave a bit of a throaty laugh, scratched the back of her neck and said, "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry 'bout that."

Soun thought back to the post card he'd received earlier, '_bringing Ranma from China, Genma._' then he thought, '_She must be Genma's new wife.._.' before Soun's world went dark.

- - - - - - -

AN: Thanks to TerraBull for Ranma's wardrobe ideas, sort of a Tsunade look.

Thanks to Spokavriel and frice2000 both of fukufics for helping in the editing process of this chapter.

Also thanks to any and all reviewers and commentators.


End file.
